Run
by Raven-Leigh
Summary: A year after Ultimecia, Seifer and his posse are on the run. However, he realizes he's in lurve. Rated because of language. SeiFuu


_I don't know where this songfic came from. I've been meaning to write one to this song (which is 'Run' by Snow Patrol, by the way). I like the sound of the song, and it seems like it would fit a love story like this in my mind's eye. Therefore, I fit it to Seifer and Fujin, one of my favorite couples. Instead of using an angsty approach, I figured I might as well write a happily-ever-after story, since I'm wasting all my songs on the angst. People like happiness too, I suppose. Anyway, I like this songfic better than any of my others. I hope y'all will like it, too. Read and Review!_

A gentle breeze blew over the Aulcald plains as Seifer relaxed on his back, staring up at the sky. The two lumps laying on either side of him barely shifted, showing that they were both comfortable or either asleep. Looking to his right, Seifer smiled lightly at the seeming innocence of the young woman that was staring up into the sky was he had been, watching the cloud formations. The simple elegance which was written across her face seemed to be all that held the blonde's attention lately, ever since they'd found him out in the wilderness with nothing on him but Hyperion and a few shreds of leftover clothing. Time compression had been a complete failure, shattering Ultimecia's reign from the future. It had also shattered the man that was the sorceress' knight. Seifer had been tossed end over end in time, discarded on the plains of Esthar from Lunatic Pandora when Squall had landed the final blow to the futuristic sorceress. He'd lain there for who-knew-how-long, and he'd almost died. He was convinced he did die in a certain aspect, that his soul was really free to leave, but still hung in the mortal coil, unable to find the exit for due to all the twists and turns. Either way, whether it was free or not, Seifer Almasy wasn't as cocky as he'd been in the past. He'd lost his zeal for attitude and arrogance toward those that were his superiors. Time Compression had been the turning point for him, the thing that changed his attitude to the one it currently was. Sulky and easily depressed, Seifer had pretty much shunned Garden when they tried to accept him into their midst again, forsaking that which once was his home and those that were considered his family. His brothers and sisters had defeated him, therefore he would distance himself from them in hopes of not suffering humiliation again. That was what Seifer was then, he was a simple focus of humiliation that served as a blight on the face of the earth.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

As Seifer looked back up at the sky, he remembered why he hadn't spoken in so long to the angel lying next to him. She was right. She'd been completely right and he'd never noticed. Sighing softly, he reminded himself that he didn't deserve the privilege of looking upon anyone so perfect, so beautiful in everything she did. Even having her being right was pure bliss. Though he'd been tossed away, she'd been there to pick him up, to bandage his wounds and make sure that they didn't get infected. She'd set his broken arm and splinted it, made sure he healed perfectly. That had been when she was still irritated at him. A year ago. Things were so different right then. True, some variables were exactly how they'd been during Compression. Fujin still stood by him as she did before she'd had enough back then. She defended his honor no matter what came up, always agreed with him and was in truth more of a friend than he'd ever had at the orphanage he'd grown up in. Seifer glanced over at her one more time, then back up at the sky. It was almost noon, due to the position of the sun, the thought of food sounding good to his stomach. Reaching over to Fujin, he nudged her gently. He watched as she slowly looked over at him, blank expression the same one she always wore. "Hey.. Wanna head to Balamb City or something to grab lunch, Fuu?" He was relieved when she showed him a smile and nodded, making to get up. He beat her to it, however, and reached a hand down to lift her up off of the ground. The humor of the posse was given back as she planted her foot right in Raijin's side with a swift kick to signal for him to get up.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

Seifer led the way, his two friends falling into formation at his sides as they talked. The constant gibberish wasn't his primary concern, nor was it any of his business. He rarely had anything to say in a conversation those days, but he enjoyed simply watching the surroundings as they talked. He'd been convinced he'd never see anything like the outside world again. It had certainly surprised him when he'd woken up in the wastelands of Esthar. Sighing softly, he stole a glance at Fujin, who had her jacket unzipped so her black tank top was showing. The smile she held on her face as she passed jabs with Raijin made Seifer significantly happier, a glow forming in his heart, seeming to spread warmth through his body. She was the most lovely creature he'd seen in a long time, so perfect in every way to him that he almost wanted to drop down to his knees and worship her very essence. As her eye shifted over to look at him, a blush passed over the gunblader's face and he quickly averted his eyes, not wanting her to get creeped out by him staring at her. He knew he'd been staring, he couldn't help it. "Seifer, where do we go now?" The speech pattern had been forever gone after Lunatic Pandora, had brought her out of the small phase she'd been stuck in ever since she was eight years of age. "Are we going to stay on this island forever, Seifer? Living off of the land like we are, or are we going to take off somewhere, someday?"

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Seifer allowed a smile to cross his face at the sound of her voice. Soft and springy, almost angelic in his own mind. "Fujin, we'll go wherever y'all wanna go. I don't care anymore. Not many places I can go where folks don't know what or who I am anyway." It was the truth that he spoke, as people tended to edge away from the Almasy whenever he made an appearance in Balamb. The only reason the businesses tolerated him was because his money was good and he had a plenty supply of it from doing odd jobs to make ends meet. His eyes trailed up from the grassy ground and to her face again. The creamy skin she had was like moonlit beauty, shaded by the black eyepatch that she'd worn ever since he could remember. It only added to the innocent mystery that wafted around the young woman. Her lithe frame seemed to set it off even more, proving that something so delicate as herself could be deadly as well. The true essence of a lady in his sick and twisted mind, Fujin was the ultimate. He felt his breath catch in his lungs at the simple thought of her smile. True love was a cruel torment after storybook incidents. His had been the worst of aspects coming from a medieval perspective. Hah..not only had he lost his sorceress, but he'd lost his mind. Wow, what a knight. He lowered his head and stared at the ground again as a frown passed over his face. He knew he wasn't worthy of being in her presence, and that hurt him more than any fall of the past.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Tag, you're it!" The surprise Seifer got was in the form of a sharp tap on his shoulder and a soft giggle as he saw Fujin suddenly run toward Balamb. A smile curved on the gunblader's lips as he caught on and started to chase after her. It was so unlike Fujin to be playful that it was a pleasant sensation to see her acting out of her normal persona. Raijin was sort of left in the wake of it all, just following at a slow walk. Fujin was faster than he thought, the playful streak unexpected. She turned to face him, running backwards with a light smile on her face. "Can't catch me, Seif! HAHA!" She ducked out of his reach once he caught up with her and ran in the opposite direction. Seifer let forth a laugh as his hands met with the hard earth, causing himself to switch directions. He was met with a small body slamming into him, a hug wrapping its way around his neck. "Seif.. You look so depressed. I like to see you smile, you know? It's not like you to be the way you're acting." Seifer was sitting on his bottom, looking up at Fujin as she knelt kind of painfully on his lap. He smiled through the sharp pain of nerves screaming torment and shrugged. "I'll follow you anywhere, Seifer. Don't be so sad, because we're your family. Nothing will ever change." Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, brushing the soft wisps of blond back out of his face.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"I know you'll always be there for me.. But I almost lost you and Raijin. I don't know what I would'a done if I'd have woke up without you two near. Damn, I pro'lly would'a died. You two are the only thing that keeps me alive lately." He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You two are my posse, you're my family and that ain't never gonna change. I'm so sorry, Fuu, for doing what I did." Seifer felt his eyes tingle, the sensation of sadness sweeping over him as he thought about Fujin giving her life for him, like she'd been prepared to do a year before. If he'd have lost her, he would have been an empty shell, nothing more than dust blown about on the wind. Just the thought of her dead form brought tears to his eyes, brimming before falling over his lashes and rolling down his face. Pressing his hands into her back, he urged her down slowly as he leaned up. Their lips touched softly for a split second before he heard a very disgruntled whine of displeasure from the easily sickened Raijin. Both young people snickered lightly and embraced.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

"Seif, I won't leave you because you need us. You don't have to apologize again and again, we know you didn't mean what you did. Don't degrade yourself by constantly apologizing. Don't do it unless you really meant to do what she made you do, which in turn I know you didn't." Seifer gave her a confused look, but she only laughed. "I know you're sorry, Seifer. You didn't do anything wrong lately and it's been a year since you were a real bastard. Stop apologizing for what you did in the past. You're a new man, and I forgive you, even if other people don't." She leaned forward and gave him a fluttery kiss on the nose, pressing her forehead against his to look into his eyes. The attention he was getting made him feel better about who he was, but almost uncomfortable with who he'd been. "I see the worry in your eyes. I won't leave you, so stop thinking about the past for once. Think of the future, Seifer."

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Fujin?" The night-time rain sprinkled down gently as Seifer watched her stare up into the sky. "What're you thinking about?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stared up into the pouring rain, her beautiful silver strands of hair getting wet, dripping the precipitation all over her jacket. She turned around slowly to look up at him, a smile on her face. She shook her head to answer his question, a hand going to hers, fingers meeting and intertwining softly. "I had to ask you a question, one that I've been dyin' to know for a year, babe." He stared down at her milky-smooth hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. "See.. You're a bit too perfect, and you're a bit too good for a sorry bastard like me. But, I wanted you to know that I love you more than life itself, Fuu. You were there to pick me up when I was down, and there to hold my hand when I was in pain. I don' usually talk like this, because you know me. But, I love you and I wanted to know if you would marry me?" The shocked expression on her face made Seifer's heart freefall into his stomach. However, the smile and happy tears she shed afterwards made it spring back up into his throat. And so it began.

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads  
_

The beautiful flowers marked the day that Fujin had been looking forward to for a year. She stared down the aisle through the white lace veil, her scared ruby-marked eyes sparkling with tears as she heard the music she never thought she would get the opportunity to walk to. Cid walked her down the aisle, the best thing anyone could do since she had no real father that she knew. He was just as good as any other man, as he'd been there with her during her hard times in Garden and had guided her as no one else had. It seemed to take an hour before she stood before her groom, the cleaned up gunblader looking a lot better than she'd ever really imagined. As she took his hand gently and they pulled each other close, Seifer seemed to avert his eyes from her face. However, she squeezed his hand tightly, signifying what she wanted him to do. His blue eyes swept across her crimson ones through the veil, tears spilling down her eyes as she realized what was actually going on. The words 'forever' and 'until death do you part' seemed to affect both of them, carving a place for both of theirs to meet as one. Fujin's ears roared as she heard Seifer's smooth bass repeat his vows, then squeeze her hand. Her voice was shaky and came out as a squeak at first as she stared up into his eyes. She hardly even remembered what she said, except 'I do'. The cool sensation of the white veil being lifted off of her face was welcome, Seifer smoothing it down. He looked her in the eyes before smiling and leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she heard the clapping of people all around, but more than that, she almost heard angels singing. She had her knight after all the years of waiting.

_  
Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

It had been three years since the soft kisses on his nose and face on the Aulcald plains. Two years since the rainy proposal. One since their surprising marriage. The clean smell of the hospital was a huge contrast to the warm smell of sun ripened wheat they'd been used to. Seifer's blue eyes swept across the glass windows, the curtains slightly parted so that they could watch people walk by. The soft hand that rested in his rough was limp with the owner's apparent unconsciousness. Fujin's eyes were closed in a light slumber, sweat coating her forehead to stick her silver locks to her skin. Seifer had been right, she really was as strong as he'd always known her to be. The life she'd recently brought into the world mirrored her strength, the little girl having been born a healthy seven pounds and three ounces. She was currently being cleaned up, having been given the name Kaea Laena Almasy. A beautiful name for a beautiful child in his eyes. Seifer already looked forward to taking her home and raising her, forgetting the rest of his past as he planned on mapping out his future with his wife and child. The angel lying in the bed had given him life back, saved him from himself. They ran together for a long time, and now finally it was time to rest. He was definitely grateful for that.__

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear.


End file.
